


Anyways,

by Walmart Hand-Shake (hotpocket_senpai)



Category: overwatch
Genre: This is just a mess, Vegan, basically everyone is vegan, its joke, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotpocket_senpai/pseuds/Walmart%20Hand-Shake
Summary: My friend got angry at me making a headcanon that an overwatch character was vegan so I made this mess of a performance piece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, why?
> 
> But if you're Mars and you're reading this, you know why. I hope you laugh.

"I'm vegan," Genji said.

"I'm vegan," Mccree said.

"I'm vegan," Pharah said.

"I'm vegan," Reaper said.

"I'm vegan," Soldier 76 said.

"I'm vegan," Sombra said.

"I'm vegan," Tracer said.

"Beep bwoop," Bastion said.

"I'm vegan," Hanzo said.

"I'm vegan," Junkrat said.

"I'm vegan," Mei said.

"I'm vegan," Torbjörn said.

"I'm vegan," Widowmaker said.

"I'm vegan," D.va said.

"I'm vegan," Reinhardt said.

"I'm vegan," Roadhog said.

"I'm vegan," Winston said.

"I'm vegan," Zarya said.

"I'm vegan," Ana said.

"I'm vegan," Lúcio said.

"I'm vegan," Mercy said.

"I'm vegan," Symmetra said.

"I don't eat," Zenyatta said.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, go back to reading whatever it is that makes you happy, anything but this.


End file.
